The present invention is directed to recreational watercraft having adjustable steering assemblies for convenient operation. The invention is particularly suited for personal watercraft where a range of operator positions from a seated to an upright stance can enhance watercraft performance and the recreational experience.
Personal watercraft typically employ a jet pump for generating a directed rearward stream of water which provides the forward thrust required to propel the craft and its occupants. The direction of propulsion is controlled by the positioning of a movable steering nozzle which receives the stream of water from the pump and directs the flow so as to divide the thrust into the desired directional components. The positioning of the nozzle is affected by a steering cable system connecting the nozzle to an operator handlebar. The handlebar typically includes a throttle control and an electrical on/off switch.
Personal watercraft have heretofore alternatively employed non-adjustable steering assemblies or handlebars mounted to a steering arm having an end pivotally connected to the hull for accommodating a range of vertical handlebar movement The pivotal arm better accommodates a standing rider position by substantially eliminating downward bending to reach the handlebars. Such pivotally fixed steering arms, however, limit handlebar positioning to a single degree of freedom along the circumference defined by the length of the steering arm. Further, an arm with a fixed pivot point, at higher vertical handlebar positions, requires the rider to assume a more forward stance than may be desired to maintain a comfortable handlebar grasp.
Therefore a need exists for a personal watercraft having a wider range of handlebar positioning so as to enhance the recreational experience and operational control of the watercraft by a rider.